comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Henry McCoy
|birthplace=Dunfee, Illinois |death= |current alias= |aliases=Magilla Gorilla, Golden Armed Boy, High Voltage, Executioner, White Cheetah |nicknames=Hank, Hanko, Punk |hidep= |species=Human (Mutant) |gender=Male |height=5'11" |hair =Brown |eyes =Brown |ethnicity= |unusual features= |family=Norton McCoy (father) Edna McCoy (mother) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship=American |occupation=Adventurer |education=College Graduate |identity= |status= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |first seen="Pilot" |last seen=}} Henry "Hank" McCoy (also known as Beast) was a punky Mutant member of the X-Men. After his mutant abilities developed during his teenage years, Professor Charles Xavier recruited him into joining the X-Men as it's fourth member. Biography Early life Henry Phillip McCoy was born on March 15, 1985 to a large mid-western family in Dunfee, Illinois. His father, Norton McCoy, a bar owner and his mother, Edna, had relationship problems growing up and eventually divorced after Hank left home. During his teenage years, his Mutant abilities first manifested, and thanks to his powers became a star football player at his high school. He hid his mutation and thirst for knowledge in plain sight, until the school asked him to leave after he was exposed as a mutant, while in his Sophomore year. His remarkable athletic abilities and brilliance attracted the notice of Professor Charles Xavier, who was forming the X-Men and offered Hank, who excelled in the classroom, the chance for unlimited academic opportunities at his prestigious School for Gifted Youngsters. He then joined the X-Men as its fourth member leaving his family behind. X-Men After joining the X-Men, Hank took the codename Beast. With the X-Men, he battled The Brotherhood and started a relationship with fellow X-Man, Ororo Munroe. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Beast possesses some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. As he has gotten older, his strength has increased to the point where he can lift about 10 tons, which is sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. * Superhuman Speed: Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. * Superhuman Dexterity: He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Although he can still perform many of these same tasks in his current human form, his dexterity isn't quite what it once was. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. Abilities High Intellect: Henry McCoy's greatest asset was his keen scientific mind. He possessed extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics and other subjects. Beast was also an accomplished keyboard musician. Hand to Hand Combatant: The hyperactive, bouncing Beast was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier, and then continued his tutelage in combat from Wolverine. He uses a mix of a freestyle form of combat, and brawling/street fighting tactics. Personality and traits Hank McCoy was a highly intelligent laid back and optimistic individual, but he could be a punk. He loved to laugh and make jokes, because he was a punk, and fake tried to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor while being a punk. Unlike some of the X-Men, he always spoke his mind, never hesitating. Although Hank possessed an immense intellect, he slacked at school because he was a punk. He also at times appeared to be impatient, making rash decisions and allowing his instincts to take over, because he was a punk. He was also brave, enjoyed fighting, and was very competitive, because he was a punk. Despite his tendency to fight, he sometimes would willingly miss out on such opportunity's to protect those he loves. He owned a red Jeep Wrangler modified for off-roading, when he would go do punky type things with his punky best friend Scott Summers. Hank McCoy was a punk. Relationships *''Relationships'': Hank McCoy/Relationships *''Family'': Hank McCoy/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests *Ororo Munroe *Betsy Braddock *Alison Blaire Friends *Scott Summers *Emma Frost *Ororo Munroe *Nathan Summers Notes and Trivia Links *Hank McCoy/Gallery *Hank McCoy/Quotes References Category:Males (Earth-Two) Category:X-Men members (Earth-Two) Category:Mutants (Earth-Two) Category:Americans (Earth-Two) Category:Humans (Earth-Two)